


Por Una Cabeza（一步之遥）

by Eskumo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 后来想想，间宫爱海与那个隐藏在最深处的折原临也离得最近的时候，他们大概只有一步之遥。





	Por Una Cabeza（一步之遥）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档。原文于2014年2月25日完成，黑历史时期，但这篇还是有自己很喜欢的地方。
> 
> BGM：Finale (Tango Apasionado) - Astor Piazzolla

间宫爱海在后座上醒来的时候，车窗外夜色正浓，路灯一盏盏从车窗飞速掠过。公路上都看不到其他的车，只有他们在孤独地飞驰着。

驾驶座上的男人注意到她的动静：“时间还长，你还可以再睡会儿。”

她默默地又合上眼睛。真像一场梦一样，不只这一刻，这一段时光在之后回忆起来整个都像梦一样。

她和折原临也两个人的公路旅行。

时间是在他和平和岛静雄的那场对决之后，黄根先生把他们带到了另一个城市，在那里折原临也养好了他的伤。伤好后的折原临也却并没有立刻恢复原来那种中二病的状态，也没想着回去再策划点什么阴谋。用他的说法是情报贩子该放个假了，虽然从他养伤的时候开始他就已经停止工作很久了。

当折原临也对她说出“我们来公路旅行吧”的时候她以为这个人的脑子被平和岛静雄打坏了。她问他为什么，他也只是用平常那种随意的语气说只是那天坐车离开池袋的时候很喜欢那种感觉，也该去别的地方走走，也不知道说的是真是假。那个时候不是正受着重伤吗？明明应该很痛苦。

后来间宫爱海想那可能是一种逃走的感觉。

早在停下治伤的时候，黄根先生就离开了，只剩他们两个。临也邀她一起去公路旅行的时候她同意了，反正无事可做。自从她被折原临也害过以后她就只想做一件事，那就是杀了折原临也。可是后来她又以更便于杀他为由留在他身边帮他做事，最后却还莫名其妙地救了他。

最开始被骗后对折原临也说“我要杀了你”的时候，那种恨意和决意都是真的。但其实那个时候并没有想过自己还能好好地活着，再活着地找到这个人，所以间宫爱海那时在公园长椅上醒来的时候十分茫然。什么事也没有。那个人什么也没有做，却意外地给了她活下去的目的。找到那个人，杀了他。

她其实也明白这其中的矛盾，折原临也只不过是耍了她一下，并没有带来实质上的危害，即使可恶也并没有到需要杀了他的地步。但她一直拒绝思考这种矛盾，因为她害怕，一旦再去想，好不容易获得的动力可能会再度失去，又会回到先前那种不如死掉的状态。

现在看来与其说是满怀恨意地想要找折原临也泄恨，不如说是想要抓住救命稻草一样，拼命地抓住哪怕一丝一毫的音讯，惶惶地去捕捉那个人的影子。

也许她只是想找到折原临也。

第一次刺杀折原临也失败后那种杀了他的念头没那么强烈了，但恨意依然在，毕竟那燃烧的恨意是她继续活下去的动力。留在临也身边做事后只是满怀恨意地看着他，却迟迟没有第二次行动。一是她清楚这个人没那么容易被杀死，当时受着伤却轻易压制了她；二是，她只是隐隐意识到了，如果杀死了他，自己又将失去活着的目标。自己是那种需要目标才能活下去的人吗？也许吧。

所以后来在和平和岛静雄的对决中赶去救下了他大概也是因为这个吧。也许她所追求的并不是杀死折原临也，而是怀着对折原临也的恨意在他身边伺机杀死他这样一种生态。

只是这样而已。

阳光有些晃眼，整个视野感觉有些发白。前方的公路上反射出明晃晃的光，好像有水一样，开过去的时候发现其实什么也没有。旅途其实很平淡，没有什么有意思的事，也没有什么麻烦事。平时让人感觉很烦的临也一路上也以外地沉默少言。爱海想起以前看过的一个电影，一对情侣想要重新来过，开始了一场旅行，然而又走错路车子又坏了，耗尽了两人的兴致，还没有到达目的地就中途分手。折原临也在这里倒是很靠谱，既没有走错过路，也没有错过加油站导致半路抛锚之类的。爱海不禁有点想笑，为什么会想到这样的场景呢？他们又不是穷途末路的情侣。

其实旅行刚开始的时候爱海不是没想过这也许是杀掉这个人的最好时机，只有他们两个人，折原临也的重伤刚刚痊愈，心里受到的打击大概也还没恢复过来，警惕性和抵抗力可能都没有以前那么高。但她却一点都没有动手的念头，总觉得自己之前救了他还照顾他痊愈再杀了他很奇怪，而且如果真的杀了他，只剩自己在陌生的地方，没钱又没了生存的目标，可能也很难活下去。

难道要在他开车的时候勒住他的脖子或者怎样然后说“临也我们一起死吧”？太荒唐了。

他们也不是要一起殉情的情侣。

他是她恨的人。

然而间宫爱海渐渐觉得现在就连那种恨意好像也在慢慢减弱。

爱海有时会想起第一次见面的时候这个人说的那一番话，关于死亡的话。虽然她并不愿意想起，毕竟那是对她的否定。他说死了就不存在了，这样认识死亡的人一定很怕死的吧。可是为何又要拼上性命去和平和岛静雄决斗？为了证明那个人是怪物真的值得这样做吗？可是即使拼上性命最后还是一败涂地。折原临也终于褪去所有坚强的面具黯然离去，甚至直到伤好都不想回到那座城市。

“你是在逃避吗？”旅途刚开始的时候，间宫爱海问他。

“怎么会？只不过单纯地想要走走而已。”还是平常那种语气，可是嘴角分明笑得勉强，眼睛里是满满的失意。

爱海看到他这个样子愣住了。她从来没见过这个样子的折原临也。

他们第一次见面是在卡拉OK的包房里，眉清目秀的男人脸上却带着面具般的骇人笑意。

再一次见的时候他因为刀伤躺在医院的床上，但眼神依旧是在琢磨着什么的危险光芒。

这一次这个人受到的打击似乎重了些，但爱海也知道他不会心死，很快就会再活过来。

只是她还是有些意料之外地就这样目击了他的脆弱，折原临也的脆弱。在这条只有他们两个人的公路上。

他们在旅途的最后一座城市里混进了一个舞会，临也不知道从哪里找来了晚礼服。不过那时她还不知道那是他们的最后一站，爱海也不明白临也突然哪来的兴致参加舞会。

当乐队奏起那首著名的探戈舞曲Por Una Cabeza的时候，临也邀她一起跳舞。

探戈，她一直觉得这是种很暧昧的舞。跳舞的男女表情严肃，也不与对方对视，但是暧昧的情愫却在舞步中渐渐生出。就像这一刻的他们。

爱海其实并不很会跳，但临也很好地引导着她，每个移步，每个转身。也不知道他都是在哪里学的这些，还有其他讨姑娘欢心的把势。虽然没有对视，但是他们离彼此很近，她能感受到临也的气息，还有接触的地方临也的温度。

那个时候她突然想起写乐美影对她说过的话：“临也是毒药，只要和他扯上一次关系，人就会变得奇怪起来。”早在最初遇见的时候她的人生就已经改变了，她以为只会中这一次毒，却不知与他接触越久越深，竟还会变得更奇怪。她跟随着临也的舞步接着跳下去，没有再继续往下想。一舞结束后，临也看她的眼神她看不透。

后来他们坐下喝了些酒，临也喝得多些，看起来有一些醉意。断断续续地说些有的没的，爱海并没有听。

折原临也举杯：“为我们共同的旅行。”爱海敷衍地和他碰杯。

放下酒杯的折原临也脸上写着失落，爱海不知为何。她那时隐约地能感觉到，这个人已经走出了和平和岛对决失败的阴影，那这种失落又是因为什么？这晚的折原临也简直不像折原临也，不，整段旅途上都不像。

没有缘由地，爱海自己不禁也有点难过。临也这时却又玩味地打量起她来：“诶？爱海看起来好像也有什么难过的事嘛。是以前的事？大概第一次见面的时候提到过？不过我不记得了呢。”他居然敢提初次见面的事。

她的伤感立刻消失了，果然没有必要为这个混蛋难过。不，本来就没有为他难过，只是酒的缘故，还有他们之间的气氛。

这时临也却站起来，走到她的身边，单手捧起她的一绺头发，轻轻吻上，然后对她说：“谢谢你陪我走这一段。”

这暧昧又有些越界的动作折原临也却做得十分自然得体。爱海承认那个时候的折原临也风度翩翩，确实像女孩心中的理想男友。

第二天早上临也先去开车，而爱海找了张明信片给自己寄回去。抬起笔的时候想到了很多，这段路上不一样的折原临也，不一样的自己，想到自己在旅途中暂时消失了的杀意和恨意，只是像个平常的旅客一样。想了很多，下笔却没有只言片语，只有自己的地址和名字。明信片上印的是这座以后可能再也不会来的陌生小城。

找到折原临也的时候他正靠在车上看着手机，嘴角又扯起了那种典型的折原临也式的笑。

看到她过来，他开口：“爱海，假期结束了。我们要回去了。”

直到那个时候她终于意识到，她其实并不那么希望这场旅行结束。她还想和他再走下去，没有尽头。

在上车前折原临也张开双臂对着前方的公路喊道：“亲爱的人类们，我要回来了！”中二气息十足。

她只是在一旁默默地看着。

回去的路上爱海的脑中闪过很多个片段。

卡拉OK包房里危险地笑着的男人，在棋盘上操纵棋子的男人，面对着平和岛静雄拼上性命的男人，夜行的车上勉强地笑着的男人，在酒意下失落的男人，与他共舞的风度翩翩的男人。

后来她见得最多的还是那个危险的折原临也，可是她回忆得最多的却是旅途上的那个折原临也。旅途上的他看起来更像个真实正常的人，可是却又稍纵即逝如同一场梦。

她也想过，到底哪一个才是真正的折原临也。后来她也明白，这些全部都是，他的人类爱，他的恶，他的聪明强大，还有他那时的脆弱和失落，都是他真实的组成部分，以及间宫爱海最终也没能看清的，隐藏在他内心最深处的折原临也。

他们曾在那段旅途中短暂地彼此相对而立，然而最终他转身，又回到他原本的轨迹中去。

后来想想，间宫爱海与那个隐藏在最深处的折原临也离得最近的时候，他们大概只有一步之遥。

Fin.


End file.
